


i'm a nervous wreck (oh hell yes)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fairgrounds, Fun-houses, M/M, THE HOUSE OF MIRRORS, and pete's probably more scared of the fun house than he should be, cute boyfriends at the end, request for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete could tell you, the House of Mirrors was a scary-ass place, even if you were a grown man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a nervous wreck (oh hell yes)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something FOB-related, and a particular anon said that I should write something with Peterick in it. I have to admit that this is not my best fic, and it didn’t help that my older sister was sitting next to me the whole time writing some Harry Potter fic (will she post it? i dunno.) Anyways! I hope you enjoy this in some way shape or form!

“Hey Andy, you seen Patrick lately?” Pete asks Andy as he sits at the ice-cream cart with Joe, making sure the younger man doesn’t run off into the madness of the fairgrounds.

“Last I saw him he was with you, man. Didn’t you guys go into the House of Mirrors together or something?” Andy responds plainly, clearly not noticing Pete’s worried expression and tapping foot. What Andy didn’t know, was that Pete hadn’t seen a sign of Patrick in almost a half-hour.

“ _Great_. Gonna go scar myself for life again. That place was actually fucking _creepy_ , Hurley!” Pete throws his hands up in the air and paces off the way he came, soon getting lost in the throng of teenagers and small children waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel.

Andy glances over at Joe, who shrugs and makes a nonchalant sound at him. He’s sure Pete will be fine. At any rate, Pete will probably call close to eight times if something were to go wrong.

Pete, meanwhile, is pretty close to _panicking_. He wasn’t kidding when he told Andy that the House of Mirrors was creepy, and really didn’t want to go back in. Though Andy was probably right in the fact that Patrick was still in the House. It was either that or he could be just about _anywhere_ in the park, which was nowhere near small.

It’s sooner than Pete likes before he’s standing before the damned building again, it looks friendly and generally okay from the outside. He knows he must go find Patrick, because he’s his boyfriend and boyfriends don’t leave each other in creepy-ass places. So he takes a deep breath before stepping back inside.

In the House of Mirrors, Patrick is _indeed_ very, very lost. He wouldn’t have thought that it was so easy to end up going in circles and not find the entrance or exit. Boy, was he lucky.

Patrick wasn’t finding the place itself as scary as Pete had, but he was growing concerned that he wouldn’t find a way out. All he was seeing was reflection of himself in some seriously dim lights, with the occasional flicker of light and cheaply-made skeletons jumping out from the ceiling.

He hasn’t seen anybody else come in, and he’s beginning to see a good reason why as he tries to feel the walls for an exit.

Just as it seems like Patrick might be trapped in the building for a long time, one of the mirrors flips; revealing a rather freaked out and sweaty Pete, black eyeliner running a little on the sides of his face. “Holy fucking shit! Can we get out of here?” Pete nearly yells, running to Patrick and wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Where’d you come in from? I can’t find a way out!” Patrick says, looking around the room to where he _thinks_ Pete came from.

“One of those m-mirrors!” Pete squeals as a skull pops out only a few feet from his head. Patrick can say he’s never seen Pete so freaked out over a carnival attraction.

Patrick decides to take charge after realizing Pete’s not going to be of much help while they’re still inside the House of Mirrors. He bangs roughly on the mirrors, watching each sheet of glass tremble under his fist, his and Pete’s reflections shaking. It’s about the eighth mirror when it starts to slowly swivel around, and Patrick roughly kicks on it, causing it to crack. He could really care less at the moment, he wants to get himself _and_ Pete out of here.

So he breaks out into a run, grabbing Pete by a sweaty hand and dragging him along through the building, which is now filled with flashing, pulsing lights, scared kids, and screaming.

After what feels like an eternity, the two boys finally break out into the outside, the gentle glow of fair rides greeting them, along with the championed yells of excited fairgoers. Patrick almost drops to the ground in exhaustion, but it seems as if Pete’s come back to his senses, as he catches him before his ass makes a painful landing on the dirt. “We fucking got out.” He says.

“No kidding, Wentz.” Patrick groans, leaning into Pete as he’s led away from the House of Mirrors.

Pete doesn’t humor him with a retort, but continues to hold him up as they continue on. Patrick can’t remember the last time he’s run so fast away from something; he soon gives up trying to in order to appreciate the new, fresh cotton-candy scent Pete’s gathered since being here at the fair.

Patrick gets so deep in studying Pete’s upper arms and newfound body aroma that he doesn’t realize that he’s been brought to where Andy and Joe were waiting for them, eating on some caramel apples. “You look like you’ve run a marathon, guys.” Joe says, mouth full of apple.

“Well, we did very nearly leave our sanity back in there.” Patrick mumbles back, not feeling in the mood to argue with Joe.

“What did I tell you, Joe?” Andy hums, looking over to Joe with a rather smug smile on his face.

“That they’d freak out over some weird setup in this place and act seriously out of it and in love?” Joe says, propping his feet in Andy’s lap.

“Exactly. Now they’re flopping all on top of each other, madly in love.”

Joe laughs, quickly followed by Andy. Patrick knows that their words are friendly, so he leaves them to joke and entertains himself with placing gentle kisses on Pete’s neck. Pete responds with a few moans as he settles them into the booth opposite of Andy and Joe.

Patrick’s pretty sure that the band will definitely stop by this particular fair again when it comes around next year, even if it’s only to have some seriously great sex in the Tunnel of Love or to get freaked out by some new-fangled attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> (this will probably be my last fic until school gets out in less than two weeks. if you'd like to leave a small request in that time, please feel free to do so!)


End file.
